


Colorless

by PaseutelSo



Category: soulmates - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaseutelSo/pseuds/PaseutelSo
Summary: When Kai was a kid all he dreamed about was meeting his soulmate and being able to see what his parents have been talking about, color...living in a life of black and white is what he is use to but he wants that to change. Will it?





	Colorless

Chapter 1  
In my life growing up I got use to the fact I never knew what a color was. I grew up knowing only of colors called black, grey and white. I have always wondered if I would be able to see these beautiful colors that people call blue, yellow, red, orange, green, purple, pink...I could go on. How could this world I already find beautiful in this colorless aspect be anymore beautiful than it already is? I always wondered that growing up. My parents always told me to be patient in life because as I got older I would find this special person that would change everything for me.  
As a kid I always loved hearing my parents tell me the story of how they saw everything change color the moment their lips touched. They would always tell me the exact same thing after they finished telling me their story,

"Kai, that special person is waiting to meet you just as much as you are." 

It seemed like such a fairytale to me at the time but me about to be almost done with college learned that it was not just some fairy tale they had made up. It was real, and I learned that because of her….Rose. She was my first love and I was hers. We met my my freshman year of college and became friends because of a class we had together and I needed help. It had turned out that she was my tutor for the class and thus how we met. She was a year older than me but that did not seem to bother us one bit. The moment we met we became such good friends, I just knew she had to be the special person for me in my life that my parents would always tell me about. We became the best of friends up until one day it changed for both of us.

I was waiting for her to go see a new movie in the theatres like we usually did whenever a new we wanted to both see came out. She had gotten us seats already and I came to find her with our popcorn and drinks. I was excited to see this movie because it dealt with my favorite superhero, Wolverine. It was the actor's last wolverine movie so I was really looking forward to it. We got to about halfway through the movie and I could feel her fingers slowly caressing the tips of my fingers. It made me feel such a warmth inside my chest that I could not help but to look at her, and boy was she beautiful. I wanted to go in to kiss her because this moment seemed so perfect but what if my parents were wrong or what if i'm wrong and she isn't that special person for me and I don't see these beautiful colors my parents always told me about? I felt so anxious at the thought of it that I just smashed my lips against hers without thinking about it for much longer. It honestly was a horrible way of starting it but after the fact I basically smashed my face against hers, it became smoother and more passionate then I expected for my first kiss. The moment we broke free we looked directly into each others eyes and everything around us started appearing in color… we were so amazed at what we were seeing that we never finished the movie. We were so astonished at the fact that the bag the popcorn was in wasn't just black and white it was what people called red and yellow. And looking more around everything was not what we had thought, the chairs were brownish, the ceiling was red just like the popcorn bag, and when we looked back at each other we even realized the different colors that were on us. Her hair was a light yellowish color, like a very light, pale yellow, and her eyes… they were this beautiful green color i had always heard of. Her lips were a pinkish color as well just everything about her that I thought was already beautiful just blossomed so much more and I couldn't help but stare at everything about her.  
After going through this amazing experience we left the dark movie theatre to see more of what was going to be on the outside. We first made a trip to use the bathroom before we headed outside and even that amazed me. A dirty public bathroom actually amazed me. This was just crazy….all of it….  
After using the bathroom I went to go wash my hands...and I got to see myself in the mirror….and I was amazed at how I looked…..I was never really fond of my looks; I found myself just your everyday average guy but color just made everything look more alive than I had thought. My hair was brown and my eyes were a very light light brown, they stood more out to me. I felt more amazing than I ever had before in my life. I never felt happier. I continued out the bathroom to meet back up with Rose...but when I found her she was surrounded by people on the floor. I ran to see what was going on and she was unconscious on the floor. I immediately called 911 to get help.  
Meeting rose for sure did change my life but it wasn't at all like a fairy tale like my parents had. When we got her to the hospital we found out that the reaction her brain had to the effect of seeing color for the first time caused her brain to swell so badly that she collapsed and hit her head against a bench in the theatre. Rose was now in a coma that no one knew how long would last. I made sure to visit her everyday...because I felt at fault for this….I'm alive and well and able to see these colors for the cost of the one girl that changed my life to be stuck living off of machines because her brain couldn't handle these colors….I hated them now I despised them now. I just wanted my Rose back… I visited her everyday for the next two years and nothing changed...I was now a senior in college almost done with my career goal yet she missed being able to walk across the stage with her senior class last year…  
After about another month into my senior year her family decided to cut off the machines and for the doctors to let her go because they had lost all hope in having Rose back….it was the worst day of my life….they could've waited it out longer…...she would have came back to us eventually...I knew she would have...but they didn't give her a chance they gave up after a couple of years, after losing her these beautiful colors everyone loved, that I now hated disappeared and turned back to the boring black and white world I once knew….That's when it hit me that I had lost my Rose…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for chapter two!


End file.
